1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved process for preparing thermoplastic compositions and thermoplastic compositions obtained by the improved process.
2. Description of Information Disclosures
Blends of various engineering resins, such as polyamides, with other polymers are known.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,358 discloses a thermoplastic composition containing a polyamide matrix resin and at least one polymer having a specified tensile modulus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,859 discloses a thermoplastic composition containing a polyester, a polycarbonate and at least one polymer having a specified tensile modulus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,794 discloses a polyamide molding and extrusion composition prepared by melt blending a polyamide resin and a polyamide reactive halogen functional elastomer. It states that an acid acceptor, such as magnesium oxide, may also be desirable to react with HCl generated by the coupling reaction (Column 5, lines 39 to 42). In Example 17, magnesium oxide (4.2 grams) is added to a blend of nylon 66 and chlorobutyl rubber (Column 7, lines 5 to 6).
There is still a need to improve the properties of thermoplastic compositions.
It has now been found that the presence of specified metal compounds during the process of preparing a polymer blend will produce thermoplastic compositions having increased impact resistance at low temperatures.